


God Dammit Klaus

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheerleaders, Fist Fights, Fluff, Football, Gen, Team as Family, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: The one where, after months of Steve asking about his son, Bucky has had enough and takes him to Klaus' football game. Klaus gets into another fight and Steve has some insight on what kind of a person his son is.***As soon as the fight broke out in the field, Tony turned to Bucky, "I called it. Should we stop the fight? Again."Bucky turned to Steve, "Nothing in common huh?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Paint the Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	God Dammit Klaus

Bucky and Steve were cleaning up, after their last mission, in the teams locked room. It was fairly quiet, as it usually was after any mission, until Steve asked a question that made Bucky groan.

"How's he doing? Klaus, I mean. Is he okay? Does he need anything?" Steve asked nervously.

"Steve I've told you many times, just talk to the kid and don't be a dick. He's harmless, unless you disrespect his girlfriend, other than that he's harmless. Last week, when I went to pick him up from school, I found him feeding a stray dog. He gave the thing a name and everything, Snuggles."

"But I don't know how to talk to him, you've seen me."

Bucky snorted, "Yeah, you're an asshole." 

"I don't know anything about him, it's gonna be so awkward. What if we don't have anything in common beside out appearance?"

Steve was full on panicking at this point and Bucky put his metal hand on his shoulder, "I have an idea. What if I take you to his game tonight? You don't have to talk to him or anything, just be there. He'll be really happy that you're there."

"I doubt it." 

"Trust me."

"What about Tony? Is he going to be mad at me?"

"Probably."

***

When the pair got out of Bucky's car, they walked toward the field and past a group of cheerleaders. One of the girls ran up to Bucky, and hugged him. 

"Oh my god, Klaus told me you wouldn't make it, you were on some kind of mission." 

"Casey. I haven't seen you in three weeks, I see you changed your hair colour again." 

"I was getting tired of the pink, so it's blue now."

"It suits you." Bucky complimented, making Casey smile. Steve cleared his throat, reminding Bucky that he was with him, "Oh right, this is Steve, Steve this is Casey, Klaus' girlfriend." 

Casey shook Steve's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Klaus talks about you a lot." 

The rest of the cheerleaders ran up to Casey, "Come on, Case, the game's about to start." Two of them grabbed both her hands and dragged her away from Bucky and Steve.

"See you after the game." 

"Klaus has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay." Steve asked incredulously.

"So did I, I have no idea how they met, but they were friends for a couple months, and then she kissed him and they started dating." They walked into the stands, and Bucky spotted Tony with Peter and Ned.

"Hey guys." Bucky kissed Tony on the cheek, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet, the game just started. I think this one is gonna end in a fight, someone just called Klaus, Scarface. These kids have no imagination." Tony looked across at Bucky and frowned when he saw Steve . "Is he here to start anything?" 

"No, babe. I swear." 

"He better not."

***

The game finished with Klaus' team winning in a landslide, ten to zero. The celebration was calming down, when one of the players from the other team, slapped one of the cheerleaders on her ass. 

"Hey!" Klaus yelled at the player, he pulled the girl behind him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Why don't you stay out of this Scarface, we were having a conversation." 

The girl popped her head out from behind Klaus, "No we fucking weren't you creep." 

"Shut up bitch." 

Klaus was going to charge at him, but one of his team mates, Brian, held him back. Casey came up behind him, and tried to get Klaus to walk away, it was going so well until the asshole opened his mouth.

"Yea, walk away with the tranny bitch!" Klaus suddenly stopped walking and charged at the guy, punching him repeatedly in the face. The rest of the opposing team ran toward the fight, and tried to pull Klaus off of their mate, only to be attacked by the rest of Klaus' team. It was chaos on the field, as the two teams beat the shit out of each other.

The coaches tried their best to break it up, but there were way too many fights at one time. Bucky and Tony both shook there heads, "I called it. Should we go down there and break it up? Again." 

Bucky sighed and looked at Steve, "Nothing in common huh?" 

***

"This is the last straw, Barnes. Fifth fight in a season, I get that the other guys were being assholes, but come on. You need to control your anger. If you weren't the best God damned player I had on this team, I would have kicked you the hell off." 

The entire team was in the locker room, with scowls on their faces, all pissed as hell and bruised. Klaus sat on a bench next to his team mate Lola, who cleaned his bloody knuckles. 

"And the rest of you. I was very proud that you protected your team mate, but next time, try to break up the fight before you join in!" 

"They were disrespecting our cheer team sir. We weren't gonna let that slide." Marcus, another team mate, piped in. The locker room filled with echoes of every single person saying the same thing. "Hell no."

"Damn fucking right. The girls are a part of the team as well, and we protect the team." Brian added.

The coach sighed in defeat, "God dammit." 

Bucky, Tony, Peter, Ned, Casey and Steve, all stood outside of the locker room and heard every word. "Klaus has been the team captain for three months, how the hell?" 

"I know right, the entire team used to be a bunch of assholes before. Last week, I saw the entire team host a car wash, and raise money for the blind kid's eye surgery." Ned input.

Tony chuckled, "I don't know whether to be proud, or concerned that he got twenty-five teenage boys to agree on something like that." 

"And three girls, he convinced the coach to let girls on the team and they are badass. Then there's the swim team, and the baseball team, and the soccer team, and the goth kids, the theatre kids, the newspaper club, the chess club, I could go on. Everyone loves him." Peter rambled on, until Ned elbowed him, "Right, sorry." 

Inside the locker room, Klaus finally spoke up, "Coach is right. We could have handled the situation much better, and I am sorry. Let's make a deal, if I get into another fight at any time during the rest of the season, I will step down as team captain. You guys deserve better than me."

Coach choked on his spit, "Absolutely not. Let's not get carried away. I'll make you a better deal, if you get into another fight, you have to see the school counsellor twice a week after school. Doesn't that sound better? Rights guys?"

Everyone nodded, "Yes coach."

"Look, it's been a long night, why don't you all go home, get some rest, enjoy your weekend, and come back on Monday morning bright and early for practice. Our next game is in two weeks, and there will be no slacking of any kind."

"Yes coach!" 

The door swung open and the team exited, they all looked tired and bruised. Klaus walked out last, he was talking to a tall brunette girl, who was giggling at everything he said.

"You're hilarious, K. I'll see you at practice on Monday, keep those hands wrapped up tight." 

Klaus waved at her, "Thanks Lola." He turned to the group and froze when he spot Steve, "Oh hi, I didn't know you were coming." 

"It was last minute, Bucky said I should come along, and watch the game. You...you were good."

Klaus stuttered for a bit, "Uh, th...thank you."

Tony broke the awkward silence, "Enough of that, let's go home. I'm dropping off the three of you right." He pointed at Peter, Ned and Casey. They nodded and Casey grabbed Klaus' hand, they followed Tony and the others toward the door, leaving Bucky and Steve behind.

"That went well." Steve groaned.

Bucky par him in the shoulder, "Indeed it did, he is really awkward."


End file.
